Die kleinen roten Umhang
by Kennedy Engel
Summary: UA/PruHun. Lo conociste un dia cualquiera en el bosque cuando eras pequeña, pero el te asusto. Ahora decidiste volver, seis años despues de aquel accidente, cuando lo vuelvas a ver, ese par de ojos rojos te enamoraran...hasta la muerte.
1. Chapter 1

PruHun nuevo…la verdad es que no veo muchos fics sobre la pareja y a mí me encanta, también el PruAus, pero esta pareja me parece lindísima…espero y les guste.

**Pareja: **Prusia & Hungría- Leve Austria & Hungría

**Género: **Drama/Romance.

**Indicaciones:**

_Texto- _Recuerdo, pensamiento

Texto-normal

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_La niña miro la canasta sobre la mesa, observando con cuidado el contenido de esta. Galletas, pan cakes, pastelillos, chocolates, bombones y muchos más dulces. Estiro una de sus manos para intentar tomar una, pero lo primero que recibió fue un manotazo._

—_Elizabeta, son para tu abuela— _

_La niña hizo un mohín y observo a Roderich, haciendo un intento de cara de enojo. El hombre puso más galletas en la canasta, puso una franela sobre las cosas y la tapo. El hombre entro a una de las habitaciones, momento aprovechado por ella para intentar tomar una galleta._

—_Ni si quiera lo pienses—_

_La de cabello castaño giro su cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa, mirando como el de cabellos oscuros la miraba con el ceño fruncido y aquella típica expresión seria que lo caracterizaba. Este dejo una prenda roja sobre una de la silla y se acerco a la mesa._

— _De esas no agarres— el hombre tomo algo a un lado del horno y se giro para encarar a la castaño— Como sabia que ibas a querer, te guarde unas._

_La niña sonrió feliz y tomo una galleta, devorándola en segundos. El chico sonrió levemente y tomo la cosa roja que había traído segundos antes, se acerco a ella, se agacho a su altura y la puso sobre sus hombros, mirando con detenimiento los brillantes ojos verdes de la niña de 12 años._

— _Ten mucho cuidado— las manos del chico se movían con rapidez armando un nudo con los pequeños listones, que la niña supo reconocer como una capa— Recuerda que dentro hay un lobo y no quiero que te pase nada malo._

— _No me va a pasar nada, si yo soy muy fuerte— la niña levanto los brazos, haciendo una vano intento de mostrar los músculos que no tenia._

—_Está bien— los ojos morados de él observaban con atención el nudo, revisando que estuviera bien hecho, después subió la capucha cubriendo el largo cabello color castaño— Cuídate mucho_

—_Si— susurro ella, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían levemente al sentir los labios de él en su frente y luego en su mejilla, el chico le dio la canasta—Nos vemos._

—_Nos vemos…recuerda ir por el camino más corto— _

_Ella asintió y empezó su caminata, primero atravesando el pueblo, saludando enérgicamente a la gente que miraba, siendo el saludo devuelto de igual manera. Cuando empezó a ver que el número de casas disminuía y empezaba un enorme bosque, fue cuando se empezó a asustar, nunca le había gustado pasar por él, pero…ella hacia todo por su abuela._

_Al principio no había nada extraño, no había nada, hasta que llego a la mitad. Empezó a escuchar sonidos en los arbustos cercanos al sendero por el que caminaba y de la única manera en el que su cuerpo reaccionaba era temblando, temblando de miedo. Intento ignorarlos pero cuando los escucho cercanos decidió empezar a correr. Y no estaba alucinando cuando escucho a alguien caminando detrás de ella, pero tanto era el miedo que no se volteo para ver a esa persona. Después de tanto correr logro divisar una pequeña cabaña en medio de todos los arboles._

_Entro rápidamente a ella y se recargo contra la puerta, respirando con alivio._

—_Erzsébet, ¿eres tu?— era la voz de su abuela._

—_!si¡...¿donde estas?— la niña reviso la sal, no habia nadie._

—_En la cocina— se acerco al lugar mencionado y ahi estaba su abuela, no evito esbozar una enorme sonrisa. _

_Se acerco a la mesa y dejo la canasta sobre ella, la mujer mayor le dio una abrazo, de esos que casi te sacan el aire._

—_Mi pequeña, como haz crecido— menciono la mujer sonriente._

— _Abuela, la ultima vez que nos vimos fue hace dos semanas— contesto ella con una mueca graciosa en el rostro._

—_Ya lo se, linda—hizo un gesto de restarle importancia— te tengo un regalo, quedate aqui._

_La mujer salió de la cocina y la niña se sentó en una de las sillas, acomodando los holanes del vestido azul que llevaba ese día. Espero varios 3 minutos, 5 minutos, 10 minutos y cuando llegaron a ser casi media hora fue cuando decidió levantarse para buscarla. _

— _¿Abuela?— entro en la habitación y cuando miro lo que había adentro un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta._

_El cuerpo inerte de la anciana se encontraba sobre el suelo, cubierto de sangre. Las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos, tapo su boca con sus manos y empezó a negar con la cabeza. Caminaba hacia atrás lentamente, temblando, pequeños "no" salían de su boca seguido de las palabras "no es cierto" iba gritar nuevamente cuando su cuerpo choco contra algo, se tenso y empezó a temblar aun más fuerte. Se giro lentamente y cuando miro la que había detrás de ella no pudo evitar gritar, aun más desgarradoramente que antes._

_Se desmayo._

_Y cuando despertó lo primero que miro fue el cielo en medio del atardecer, olía perfectamente la hierba de los árboles y arbustos. Cuando sintió una mano tocar su mejilla con delicadez, como si esta se fuera a romper si hiciera más presión, fue cuando dejo de respirar. Giro su cabeza robóticamente y lo primero que se encontró fue un par de ojos dorados. Era el lobo, específicamente la piel de un lobo, puesta sobre una persona, era la misma que había visto momentos atrás en la casa de su abuela. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero esta estiro su mano y le tapo la boca._

_Le hizo un gesto de que se mantuviera callada, poniendo unos de sus dedos sobre su boca, o la del lobo, mejor dicho. Elizabeta observo con atención las manos de esta persona, eran largas, toscas y de un tono tan pálido que parecía que nada de sangre corría por sus venas. Intento quitar la mano de su boca, pero esta persona empezó a ponerle un poco de presión. Y fue ahí, cuando hizo uso de sus entrenamientos con el Comandante de la Armada, Vash, y le aplico una llave, lanzándolo lejos de ella._

_Cuando se soltó y vio que la persona quedaba a varios metros de distancia, empezó la enorme carrera por salvar su vida. Escucho gritos, pero los ignoro, las lágrimas nuevamente se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos. Llego al pueblo, todos la miraban con preocupación, estaba segura que sus gritos se habían escuchado hasta acá. Cuando Roderich la vio no pudo evitar abrazarla con alivio, mientras que ella intentaba contarle lo sucedido al austriaco entre sollozos. Y fue desde ese momento que la búsqueda empezó…_

_Empezó la cacería del lobo feroz._

Giro con aburrimiento la pagina del libro entre sus manos, miro las imágenes sobre este y sonrió estúpidamente. Qué lindo era el amor entre chicos. Dejo el libro sobre la mesa de noche y tomo otro de los que había en la cama. La puerta se abrió y ella soltó un suspiro, sabia quien era.

— ¿Hoy tampoco piensas salir?— la chica negó con la cabeza— Elizabeta, tienes que salir en algún momento.

—No lo pienso hacer Roderich— el chico de ahora 24 años se llevo una mano a la cara, tallándosela con frustración, pero como no le iba a dar si la chica tenía casi 6 años sin salir de la casa.

—Si le quieres perder el miedo al bosque y a todo lo demás, debes empezar con salir afuera— la chica cambio de pagina ignorando por completo al de ojos morados— Mira, si mañana no sales te voy a quemar todos esos libritos de…lo que sean.

La castaña alzo la vista y miro fijamente al joven, este la miro severo. Soltó un suspiro de resignación, dejo el libro en la cama y se levanto de ella, acercándose a paso lento al joven.

—Está bien, mañana saldré—

Miro a la niña, no, corrección a la persona que tenía enfrente ya no era una niña, estaba a unos pasos de convertirse en una mujer, seguía igual, el largo cabello castaño, los ojos verdes y su piel se había puesto pálida de no salir al sol. Sonrió levemente y se acerco a la puerta.

—Entonces, te llamare para la cena al rato—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, el austriaco despertó temprano a la chica, la mando a bañarse y a cambiarse. Esta le hizo caso y se metió al baño. Después duro casi una hora decidiendo que vestido ponerse, y al final se puso un bello vestido color blanco, de delicados holanes y detalles en color tornasol, que hacía que se viera mas blanca, Roderich estaba seguro que cuando esta saliera a la calle iba deslumbrar como nunca antes.

—Lista— la chica asintió y abrió la puerta.

Desde la muerte de su abuela no había salido a la calle, tenía miedo. Miedo de que el lobo llevara y la asesinara a ella también, por ser la que lo miro. Porque ella había sido una de las pocas personas que lo había visto y en especial ella, porque ella lo vio de cerca. Cuando salió, los rayos del sol pegaron contra su rostro y no pudo evitar entrecerrarlos para mirar bien. Muchos de los pueblerinos se acercaron a verla, las mujeres no podían evitar decir que se había vuelto más grande y mucho más linda, los hombre le decían que se había convertido en toda una mujer, y ella a todos les contestaba con una sonrisa.

Empezó a mirar el pueblo, con Roderich parado a un lado de ella, y su vista de quedo pegada en un punto fijo y el castaño lo noto. Era el bosque.

—Roderich— hablo la chica suavemente

— ¿Qué sucede?— contesto el intentando mirarle el rostro.

— ¿La cabaña…la cabaña de mi abuela aun esta en el bosque?—

—Sí, es propiedad tuya, no la pueden destruir hasta que tu digas— ella giro su rostro y lo miro seria— ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Quiero ir allá—

El chico se sorprendió por la respuesta, después de varios minutos de meditarlo, asintió levemente y llevo a la chica de nuevo a la casa.

— ¿Te quieres quedar a dormir allá?— ella contesto un sí— Entonces te llevaras galletas para que comas mañana.

—Me voy a sentir otra vez como cuando era pequeña—

El joven sonrió empezó a poner cosas en una canasta, ella lo miraba atenta. Recordaba cuando sentía aquel amor tan fuerte por el chico, aun debería de sentirlo, se supone que es su prometido, aunque la mayoría de la gente los ve como si él fuera el hermano mayor responsable que cuida de su hermana pequeña.

—Aquí están— el chico puso la canasta en la mesa, ella se levanto y fue a su habitación.

Cuando volvió traía un estuche con ella, el cual reconoció como el violín que él le había regalado, a eso fue a lo que la chica se dedico esos seis años encerrada, aprender a tocar el violín. La chica lo miro y su mirada se torno ligeramente llorosa cuando miro lo que el chico tria en sus manos.

— Supuse que un día la ibas a querer — el chico se acerco a ella y le puso la capa, ya no había necesidad de que se agachara, ella sonrió y miro como los finos y largos dedos del chico hacían con mucho cuidado un nudo.

Cuando termino puso la capucha sobre la cabeza de la chica, ya no era aquella imagen tierna de hace seis años, no, ahora era una imagen bella y hermosa, se miraba preciosa cubierta por aquella prenda roja.

— ¿Cómo me debe de haber quedado cuando era más pequeña?— la chica tomo con cuidado el borde de la capa, que llegaba justo a donde empezaba su rodilla.

— No lo recuerdo— observo el calzado de la chica, botas altas con cordones color café, de seguro así no se iba molestar de caminar por un terreno tan disparejo— Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

— Nos vemos— y antes de que se diera la vuelta, el chico la tomo y le deposito un pequeño beso en los labios, ante el cual ella se estremeció.

Se alejo de él y empezó a caminar, sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba lentamente en sus mejillas. Durante el trayecto no había nada extraño, pero justo como en aquella ocasión, lo raro empezó a la mitad. Los sonidos en los arbustos hacían que mirara asustada a los lados, agacho la cabeza pidiéndole a Dios que la ayudara y que lo que se movía entre los arbustos no era el lobo.

Sus pasos se empezaron a hacer una poco más largos y seguidos hasta el punto en que ya había empezado una carrera. Cuando diviso la cabaña entro en ella y se recargo en la puerta, limpiándose las pequeñas lagrimas que estaba segura, habían salido por que le habían entrado basuras a ambos ojos. Se irguió y empezó a revisar lo que había dentro, todo estaba igual que la última vez que había ido. Aquella vez. Un recuerdo llego a su mente, específicamente una imagen, la de un lobo.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado con él?— pregunto al aire.

Dejo la canasta a en la cocina y se dirigió a la sala. No había nada extraño, acomodo con cuidado la capa y se acerco al centro de esta, seguía idéntica…

—_Wir sind__wieder__kleine*— _

Se giro lentamente, con miedo, las manos le empezaron a temblar. Cuando miro hacia atras, era esa misma persona de hace seis años, vistiendo la misma capucha de lobo. Ahogo un sollozo en su garganta y analizo con cuidado a la persona. Era alta, de complexion atletica y seguia teniendo aquella piel palida que vio la ultima vez. Iba a salir corriendo pero antes de que lo hiciera esta persona se lanzo sobre ella, tumbandola al suelo, las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y fue inevitable, estaba segura de que ya no iba a tener tanta suerte, iba a morir en esta ocasion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* Nos vemos nuevamente pequeña.

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los reviews, la verdad que bueno que les haya gustado...me hace sentir orgullosa. Espero que este también les guste, porque a mí no me termina de convencer y no creo que sea bueno :/

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cuerpo sobre ella era mucho más pesado de lo que parecía, pataleo y tiro golpes a lo estúpido, pero todos eran esquivados con facilidad. Aquel par de ojos dorados hacían que temblara lentamente, fue cuando una de las manos paso por su mejillas, limpiando con delicadez las lagrimas que corrían por ellas. Abrió lo ojos con sorpresa y fue cuando aprovecho la situación, intento empujarlo pero lo único que logro fue tumbar la capucha que lo cubría y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con un par de ojos rojos, y de ahí en adelante no recuerda nada.

Se desmayo nuevamente.

Antes de despertar pudo sentir como el viento pegaba contra su rostro, escuchaba el sonido de hojas moviéndose pero no eran arboles y podía sentir el olor a tierra mojada sobre ella. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que miro fue el hermoso atardecer, se sentó con dificultad, le dolía la cabeza. Su boca se abrió ligeramente al ver donde estaba, un campo lleno de pequeñas flores azules*. Todo era bellísimo.

— Ya despertaste—

Al escuchar la voz detrás de ella se levanto rápidamente y sacudió su vestido con torpeza. Ahí estaba aquel hombre de la capucha de lobo, trayéndola puesta, parado frente a ella. Ahora que podía mirarlo bien parado, se pudo dar cuenta de varias cosas, este era mucho más alto que ella, tenía un cuerpo de el típico hombre que hace ejercicio y su piel era mucho mas pálida de lo que recordaba.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres?— pregunto ella con enojo.

—Nada— aquella respuesta solo logro que la sangre en sus venas hirviera lentamente, los ojos le empezaron a picar, tenía ganas de llorar. El chico ladeo la cabeza levemente, por la voz podía deducir que no tenía más de 25 años— Solo…solo…solo quiero un beso.

El tono de voz del chico demostraba que estaba inseguro de sus palabras. Mientras, ella se congelo, aquellas palabras lo lograron, empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás y él lo hizo hacia enfrente. Cada paso que el daba hacia adelante ella daba dos hacia atrás. Elizabeta no despegaba la vista del "lobo", pero…mala idea, al no ir mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, no miro la enorme roca detrás de ella y lo primero que paso, aterrizo en el suelo. Se levanto ligeramente y se tallo la cabeza, al recordar en la situación en la que estaba se intento levantar, pero en cuanto quiso apoyarse en su pie cayó de trasero al suelo.

— Demonios— se sobo con cuidado el tobillo, mirando como este se empezaba a hinchar lentamente. Hizo un vano intento de volver a ponerse de pie.

Pero nuevamente no pudo sostenerse e iba a caer al suelo si no fuera porque un par de brazos la sostuvieron antes de la caída. Alzo la mirada y lo primero que miro fue el hocico de la capucha de lobo, el hombre la cargo, tipo princesa y empezó a caminar. Sintió como sus mejillas ardían, ¿Por qué le agradaba estar en los brazos del tipo?...miro hacia arriba, observando la barbilla de quien la cargaba, la capucha dejaba al descubierto todo el mentón y la barbilla, siendo posible ver una pequeña parte del rostro del hombre. Una sonrisa confiada apareció en su rostro.

Estiro las manos lentamente y antes de que el tipo lo pensara tomo la capucha, quitándola del rostro del. Pero no espero hacerlo con tanta fuerza, el chico se fue hacia atrás y la soltó a ella, dejándola caer en el suelo justo con el pie herido, un grito de dolor escapo de su garganta, las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos pero no dejo que ninguna escapara. Fijo su vista en el otro que se sentaba lentamente en el suelo, este se tallaba el rostro con fuerza. Observo su cabello, era blanco, como la nieve que caía en invierno.

— ¡¿Eres estúpida o qué?— Después de varios segundos el chico hablo, más bien le grito— ¡Lo único que haces es herirte más!

La batalla de miradas empezó, los ojos de ella, que soltaban lagrimas lentamente, estaban fijos en el par de orbes rojizas del otro, al final el la gano. Las mejillas de Elizabeta estaban rojas, tenía que aceptar una cosa, el chico era guapo. Los rasgos angulosos, la nariz recta, la piel pálida, los ojos rojos y los labios rosados, de solo verlos le daban ganas de… ¡¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Los pasos de él se empezaron a alejar, ella se volteo rápidamente hacia donde los había escuchado.

— Oye— el chico se volvió, el ceño fruncido demostraba que estaba enojado, en una de sus manos llevaba la capucha— ¿Me piensas dejar aquí tirada?

—Si— el chico se volvió a girar— Intente ayudarte pero no aceptaste mi ayuda.

—Espera… ¡Por favor!— la chica intento pararse, lo logro y empezó a brincar en un pie hasta llegar a un árbol y poder recargarse— Por lo menos devuélveme a la cabaña.

—No lo voy a hacer— el de cabellos blancos empezó a avanzar, Elizabeta se empezó a frustrar "_mierda, si no me ayuda me voy a morir aquí, ¿ahora qué hago?" _debatía mentalmente la castaña, hasta que una idea surco por su mente, no le agradaba pero, quería seguir viviendo.

— ¡Si me llevas…— el chico continuo caminando, no había avanzado demasiado—…te voy a dar un beso!

Fue ahí cuando él se detuvo, fijando sus ojos en los verdes de ella. El silencio solo era roto por el frágil sonido de las hojas moviéndose al compás del viento, después de varios minutos de una batalla de miradas, el gano. Ella bajo la vista sonrojada, regañándose mentalmente por lo que había dicho, estaba a punto de dejarse caer en el suelo cuando dos brazos la levantaron, cargándola con mucho cuidado, como si fuera un cristal que con un simple toque se rompería. No pudo evitar levantar la mirada, para encontrarse con ese extraño par de ojos rojizos.

El tipo empezó a avanzar lentamente por el sendero, observando de vez en cuando a la chica entre sus brazos. Poco a poco los tonos anaranjados que el cielo les brindaba desaparecieron convirtiéndose en un azul oscuro. A lo lejos alcanzo a divisar la cabaña, en completa penumbra, se pararon en la puerta y él le dio una patada, con la intención de abrirla. La chica se resistió las ganas de lanzarle un puñetazo al chico, lo único que le quedaba de su abuela y el queriéndola destruir.

— Ya te traje, ahora lo que prometiste— fue dejada con cuidado sobre una silla, el chico se empezó a acercar a su rostro, sin notar el enrojecimiento de las mejillas de ella, y justo cuando estaba a punto de rozarle los labios, ella puso un dedo sobre su boca.

— No tan rápido, Romeo— el chico frunció el ceño y se alejo— Aun tengo que curarme la herida.

—No mencionaste eso antes— intento debatir el peliblanco.

—Que no te interese…ahora trame el botiquín, está en el armario—

El chico hizo caso a la orden de ella, trayéndole el objeto. Ella aprovecho para ver las vestimentas del, una camisa negra, un chaleco café y pantalones del mismo color, además de las botas negras y guantes del mismo color, era una vestimenta…sencilla, comparada a como Roderich se vestía. El botiquín le fue entregado, ella se quito el zapato para intentar disminuir el dolor, a pesar de sus intentos nunca pudo hacer un trabajo aceptable. Cuando el chico quito sus manos y empezó a vendar el pie no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, lo que sentía era enojo…aun recordaba lo que había hecho el chico.

—Muy bien— dejo caer con cuidado—ahora sí, dame lo prometido.

— ¡Espera, espera, espera!— la chica empujo el rostro de él lo mas que pudo, haciéndolo caer de sentón en el suelo— Ahora me tienes que contestar unas preguntas— el chico suspiro y se cruzo de brazos y piernas con enojo— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Gilbert— el chico sonrió, intentando hacerlo lo más dulce que pudo— ¿y el tuyo?

—…Elizabeta— contesto ella no muy convencida de darle información al chico de ojos rojos— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— 23— el chico se levanto y empezó a dar vueltas por la sala.

—un año menor que Roderich— al parecer aquel nombre llamo la atención del "lobo"

— ¿Quién es Roderich?—

—El es mi…mi…— ella pareció pensar muy bien lo que iba decir—…mi prometido.

El chico volvió su vista al frente, parecía…decepcionado. Elizabeta miro el suelo, como si fuera lo más increíble del mundo, mientras pensaba la próxima pregunta que iba a hacer. Después de varios segundos de silencio sepulcral ella abrió la boca para decir algo.

— ¿Por qué mataste a mi abuela?—

La tensión que había momentos antes era pequeña comparada con la que se acababa de presentar. El chico dejo la fotografía que estaba mirando en su lugar y se giro para poder verla a ella, que tembló ligeramente al sentir la gélida mirada de Gilbert sobre ella.

—Yo no lo hice— el tono frio y estoico del chico, la hicieron temblar aun más.

—Claro que tú lo hiciste…cuando yo llegue mi abuela estaba sobre el suelo muerta y a los segundos tu apareces— utilizo el mismo tono que el con la intención de poder demandar autoridad sobre el chico.

—Te juro…que yo no lo hice— cada palabra era marcada, cada una con más dolor. El se acerco y se arrodillo frente a ella, que empezaba a derramar lágrimas lentamente.

— Si tú no lo hiciste, entonces… ¿Que hacías dentro de la casa?—

El chico sonrió suavemente ante la pregunta de ella.

— No te puedo mentir sobre eso— la miro fijamente, como si intentara atravesarla con aquellas atrayentes dagas carmesís— Cuando te mire en el bosque no pude evitar seguirte, era muy linda a pesar de ser pequeña… entraste a la cabaña y yo hice lo mismo, entrando por la ventana—suspiro lentamente, pasando una de sus manos por sus cabellos— Cuando escuche tu grito, salí de mi escondite y fue cuando creíste que yo la había asesinado… ¡Pero yo no lo hice!

—No te creo— la frialdad en las palabras de ella eran notables, el chico cerró los ojos, su rostro solo reflejaba dolor.

Todo ese tiempo había soñado que el reencuentro con ella iba a ser maravilloso, pero siempre hubo varios problemas… el hecho de que ella creyera que él era el asesino de su abuela era uno y el más grande. Creía que cuando la volviera a ver ella se enamoraría del y serian felices por siempre…pero como en los cuentos de hadas, el villano siempre terminaba solo o muerto. Y lamentablemente en el cuento de ella él era el villano.

—Te voy a dar una oportunidad— menciono ella después de un largo silencio— te daré una oportunidad para que me convenzas de que no lo hiciste.

Lo ojos de él brillaron con determinación… ¿Quién decía que él no podía cambiar el rumbo de este cuento de hadas?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
